


They update, like this, like that

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Coronavirus epidemic, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Virus, mention of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: John took some time off. The virus was in the city. His despair was getting stronger. Could Sherlock and Rosie change his mind?
Relationships: John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fanfics





	They update, like this, like that

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Así renovaba, así, así](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446117) by [smileinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove). 



> Be careful!  
> Characters do not belong to me, but to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC.

John threw himself on the sofa. He was so desperate he could have shot the wall. Mycroft, yes, Mycroft, had insisted he should take time off for his shoulder. The clinic was swamped and he had been in horrible pain for a few days. When he thought about it, it had even seemed like a good idea, but to think of Mycroft managing his life, as always, stirred his frustration. Meanwhile, the sofa muffled his expletives towards the pseudo-minister.

‘You are upset’ sighed Sherlock behind the newspaper. John kept biting the cushion. ‘You could do something productive in silence.’

‘You’ John turned his head towards the armchair ‘you telling me to shut up?’ ‘You!!!’ Sherlock rolled his eyes, got up and patted his head. Suddenly, his arm didn’t bother him.

In a few seconds he was on the floor, under a hold from John that crushed his body and took his breath, but he didn’t lose his grin. ‘Why are you laughing?’ muttered the doctor with a wince.

‘Because you are letting your time off drag on, ergo, increasing your anger. My haematomas are going to disappear in a few days.’

Rosie showed up through the door rubbing her eyes. ‘Why are you arguing?’

‘Dad is in the process of controlling his rage.’

‘And how is it going?’ the skeptical gesture from Sherlock made John speak.

‘It’s getting better’ cleared his throat, holding out his hand to Sherlock to sit upright. ‘Did we wake you up?’

‘A little’ John picks her up. Sherlock took advantage of the situation and took his newspaper again.

They had turned so many calendar sheets, John no longer knew what day he lived on. Every day seemed like the one before within the four walls he had already seen. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his apartment but he needed a change of scenery immediately. However, he had two problems: the queues in the shops were tiresome and his wallet was empty like a jar of jam. He thought, hopeful, he could find some offer on the Internet.

‘Would you like to look at furniture with me, Rosie?’ John asked her, grabbing his laptop

‘Are you going to decorate?’ Sherlock said, raising his head.

‘Suggestions?’ John raised an eyebrow in pre-complaint.

‘Nope’ blurted out the detective, and he hid again, while father and daughter got comfortable searching.

Judging by a large number of queries in the browser, he had not been the only person who wanted to renovate their house. Designs were so unalike he went over one to another, choosing one and ruling it out, choosing next in two seconds. He removed his sweat from his forehead: it would not be as easy as he thought.

\---SCROLL---

‘Expensive.’

\---SCROLL---

‘More expensive.’

\---SCROLL---

‘Mrs. Hudson would kicks us out if we buy this.’

\---SCROLL---

‘Assembly required? Enough. I need to take a break.’ John kissed forehead’s Rosie, grabbed his mask and got out of the house.

‘Daddy didn’t kiss you?’

‘Daddy is up to his ears’ said Sherlock putting his hands together. ‘Rosie, do you think we should help him?’ the girl grinned from ear to ear.

o.o.o

Sherlock kept John in view through the window. He waited until he lost sight of him and set off with Rosie. They went walking to avoid enclosed areas, even if they had to dodge some pedestrians that thought they had inherited the street. The number of people with their masks under their noses was so large Sherlock bit his tongue several times to not offend the public dis-order.

Coming back home he saw something in a shop window, at last, it would catch John by surprise. ‘Rosie’ he bent his knees fairly to her height. ‘We are going to buy a surprise for daddy and are going to keep the secret until he sees it.’

Rosie nodded and held out her finger. ‘Pinky promise.’

o.o.o

‘Daddy!’

‘Hi, sweetie!’

When John came back home Sherlock was laying the table. The doctor went to change his clothes straight away with a frown. When he went into the living room, he was still frowning, even after kissing.

‘What did you do?’

‘Broccoli’

‘No, I mean’ John cleaned his throat. ‘Why does it seem like everything is alright?Sherlock stared at him, ublinking.

‘Because we renovated, daddy! You do not observe!’ John relaxed his face and looked around. He could not see anything new and, even so, the apartment appeared cozier. ‘The hearth, daddy!.’

‘A plant? Very lovely. I hope to water it is not necessary’ he said looking sideways at Sherlock.

‘Keeping looking right there, John’ he answered, holding back laughter that said: _you see but you do not observe!_.

The doctor focused his attention on the heart. ‘Fine! This photo is new, `he blurted out pointing at the frame. ‘It is very pretty, have you chosen it, Rosie?’

‘No, it was a woman in the shop. I chose the cat’ she said, proud.

The Chinese cat. That cat which a woman shop assistant wanted to give to Sherlock during a case for his wife. _Well, theoretically, she did it_ , thought John. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, holding back his feelings. He picked Rosie up and hugged her. Sherlock smiled subtly and sat down at the table for what would be a suspiciously quiet dinner, in John’s words. Sherlock even offered to clear everything out while he put Rosie to bed.

o.o.o

11 P.M. John H. Watson’s energy: 5%.

The house was in dead silence and Sherlock was waiting for John, supported on the bedroom’s door frame.

‘Aren’t you coming in?’

‘You first’ he said, gently. John’s frown appeared again. He skirted Sherlock on and lit the switch on. He was baffled.

‘It is a canopy, John’

‘I can see it’ he narrowed his eyes. ‘For…?’ John, blushed, spun and, before Sherlock could answer sealed his lips with his forefinger. ‘Do not tell me. Show me quietly.’ Sherlock kissed his finger to affirm and his lips to confirm.

11:05 P.M. John H. Watson’s energy: 100%.

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening/night!  
> I hope you like it ☺ Do not hesitate to comment on it ;)  
> Be careful and pay attention to the protocol!


End file.
